Industrial processes often cause “wear and tear” on processing equipment in industrial facilities, which may be referred to as damage or corrosion. Damage monitoring is often performed manually by taking the processing equipment offline and inspecting components of the processing equipment. The inspection determines whether components of the processing equipment have been damaged and how much damage has occurred. While offline monitoring processes allow for periodic evaluation of damage, they interrupt the regular operations of the industrial facilities and do not give real-time insight into amounts of damage and causes of damage.